A Not-so Merry Christmas
by everlasting-ambition
Summary: You've heard of Santa Claus, but have you heard of Anti-Santa? She steals gifts from the nice and gives them to the naughty. Except this year there'll be a twist that may ruin her plans for a not-so merry Christmas.


**Yes, I know this is late for Christmas. But I'm a procrastinator, and this is what procrastinators do. Anyways, just a note, in this story everyone believes in Santa Claus. That is because everyone knows he exists. In this story that is; so don't feel weird when you see someone like Castiel talking about Santa.**

* * *

><p>'Twas a week before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for a young girl irately tapping her fingertips on her desk. Her eyes made their way to the clock, watching the red hand never missing its beat. There was only fifteen minutes left until midnight signaling the day's end.<p>

The thought irked her, that another day was wasted. Another day without a plan. It frustrated her, so much that little droplets of sweat began to form on her forehead as she cringed her eyebrows together enveloped in stress. She glared daggers down below, to the two sheets of paper on the desk. The 'Naughty' and the 'Nice' lists, but both were left blank.

The girl yawned a huge yawn as she stood there in the middle of the school halls. The students pushing and shoving, scrambling about. Carrying huge stacks of Christmas decorations with frantic expressions as the stack continued leaning from left to right. (Especially Violette who was having a nervous breakdown while carrying five open boxes of fragile Christmas ornaments.)

"Emilia! Stop loitering in the halls and get to work!"

The girl turned at the sound of her name, her frown deepening as she saw the principal making her way towards her holding out a box filled with a wreath and other decorations giving off little twinkles in the light.

"Here, use those good for nothing arms of yours and set up the decorations on the wall."

Emilia sighed, "Yes, ma'am." A smirk forming when she said "ma'am" as she left the principal raging silently in the halls.

Emilia pushed and shoved past the mass of teens scrambling about happily holding mistletoe above people's heads, trying to stifle their giggles. Her frown growing deeper as students quickly cleared from the quite unamused girl's path. Emilia quickened her pace while paying attention to the long line of the girls, Melody and Iris', garland of poinsettias on pine. Immediately, shr caught their eye and waved over to them.

"Hey, do you guys know where I'm supposed to set this up?" She asked, motioning her head towards the heavy box in her hands.

Melody's eyes lit up, "Ah, if you just follow the long line we already set up you should get to the end."

Emilia shrugged and continued on walking steadfast, following the almost seemingly never-ending garland all the way to the deserted hallway "staircase hall" as she called it. _"Great, no one's here." _She thought, the feeling sinking in deep in her stomach. Despite always looking so intimidating, Emilia never really did mind having company. It was something others have always misunderstood.

The young girl tossed her blond hair over one shoulder, her luminous purple eyes analyzing on how on earth she was going to reach the top of the wall. After one second of brainstorming Emilia concluded that since all of the ladders were currently being used she would just have to break the bad news of the staircase remaining as plain as ever to the principal. Her lips twitched and arched up at the thought of the principal raging at this one staircase because of how it sticks out from her "Winter Wonderland".

Emilia's smile quickly turned into a snicker, transforming into a cackle as she flung her head back. Lost in laughter she was completely unaware of a deeper voice chuckling in the distance.

"Emi, your laugh is pretty contagious." A boy with dark brown hair and wearing military pants chuckled while holding a box looking rather similar to Emilia's.

Emilia froze in the most random position. Her arms up, one leg in the air, and her eyes analyzing him mocking her stupidity with his laugh. After processing the situation she quickly relaxed and sighed deeply.

"Jeez Kentin, why do you always have to sneak up on me like that?"

"It's not my fault that I always bump into you."

"What are you doing her anyway?"

"The principal sent me here to put up decorations."

"There's no ladder. And the wall's too tall for any of use to reach. So the stairs will have to be plain old normal."

Kentin's gaze lowered and a gloomy aura began to surround the room creating a chill in Emilia's bones.

"Don't tell me that you actually wanted to put up these stupid decorations?" She asked lightheartedly.

"I actually kinda did."

His response caught Emilia off guard and she began to fluster, her heart beginning to beat faster after each passing second. "Well, we could try to find an alternative for a ladder."

"Really?"

"Yeah..we could.." Her gaze fell towards the stairs eagerly hoping that they would give her a thought other than jumping up from it ninja style and expertly fixing the decorations onto the walls. But before she could even finish the thought Emilia found her field of view higher than normal.

Suddenly, part of the Christmas garland shot up in her face causing her to lean back only to pull herself back up again.

"Hey! Stop moving around and put up the decorations!"

Emilia looked beneath her. While she was lost in thought Kentin had taken the liberty of carrying her on his shoulders so she could actually reach. "Leave it to me, doing all the work." She muttered under her breath. Annoyed, Emilia snatched the garland from his hand and began fastening it to the walls. They carried on like that, Kentin handing Emilia the material and her fixing it in place who remarkably only got five cuts from the sharp edges of the fake poinsettias.

A faint crackling sound disturbed Emilia in her work. On instinct she looked down below to see Kentin unwrapping a box of cookies.

"Oi." She kicked his side, making him fumble with his cookies and scare the blonde from the motion in the process.

Kentin looked up at Emilia, her frightened expression clearly amusing him. He held up a cookie to her face, Emilia glancing at him confused in return.

"Cookie?"

Emilia's cheeks blushed a shade of bright red before snapping at him. "I almost fell and died and you're asking me for a cookie?"

A frown formed on his face. "Fine. Don't have a cook-"

Before he could finish, the cookie was immediately snatched from his fingers and he saw a very annoyed girl analyzing it with annoyed eyes.

"This is Christmas themed." She said, staring at the Santa in the cookie made out of artificial flavours and colours. Kentin gave no response, but rather watched Emilia quickly gobble down the cookie before getting back to her work, amusement being shown from his smile. Another kick to his side and this time Emilia looked down right into his eyes. They were pair deep green eyes which she couldn't help but stare every time. Those eyes which could pierce right through her any minute. "Stop smiling. It's creepy."

"Wah! The principal sure makes us work hard, doesn't she Willy?"

All of a sudden the footsteps of two other people running towards the staircase was heard, followed by the voice of a girl.

"Yeah...she does."

Emilia gently kicked Kentin and steered his ears in the directions of the voices and out came Willy and Cat. Willy holding a box of tinsel and Cat happily skipping behind him.

_"She got him to hold it for her didn't she?" _A dark aura forming around Emilia carefully targeting it at Cat who slowly met her gaze covered in fright. But before Emilia could do anything Cat, who was still in fright stepped on Willy's foot.

Emilia's next moments went by in a blur and she found herself on the ground, and beside her was Kentin facing down covered in tinsel.

"He's a tin man now," Willy whispered to Cat, "He's Ken-TIN." Willy and Cat immediately burst out into laughter. Their hands slapping their knee and covering their stomachs while running as Emilia chased them around the hall in a circle.

From all the commotion, none could hear the sound of Kentin sitting up looking quite enraged. A hand fell on Willy and Cat, dark strong hands capable of stopping them in their run.

"Well look who we have here." Kim smirked, "You two were supposed to help Violette put up the inflatables outside." Her dark eyes piercing into their souls giving even Emilia the chills. The two "pun-masters" gave each other a petrified look before shyly smiling at Kim. "Alright, if you don't wanna go out in the cold you might as well come with me." With that, Kim dragged the two upstairs, Cat giving Emilia a please-help-me glance only to get a wave and evil smile in return.

Kentin stared at Emilia's evil smile, rather fascinated by her expressions. "You're pretty evil Emi."

"Shut up. If it wasn't for Kim, I would've killed them myself."

The girl looked around the hall, all of the walls were covered in glistening garlands, the poinsettias twinkling because of their fake droplets on the petals. The garland was expertly wrapped around the bars of the staircase, except that wasn't their doing. _"I might as well take credit for it if no one steps up for it though."_

"Oh. School's almost over." The brown haired boy exclaimed as he looked up at the clock.

"What!?" Emilia turned almost instinctively, rage growing inside of her.

"It's almost time to go home."

"You mean I wasted so much time on your shoulders putting up ******* decorations when I could've been at home planning what I'm gonna do about Christmas Eve!?"

"What do you mean?"

She froze, realizing that she almost gave away her secret. Her purple eyes nervously looking around the room. "Uh, I have to go."

"What?"

"I have to go goddammit!" And she ran, ran faster than Santa's reindeers could ever pull the sleigh leaving Kentin dumbfounded, yanking the last piece of tinsel from his hair.

Emilia raged down the halls, the emotions from her eyes letting everyone know to clear from her path. And if they didn't move, such as Castiel who was stubborn as a mule, she would push and kick them away. Or even destroy their decorations so they would have to clear out and fix them.

_"Oh, god I hate Christmas!"_

Meanwhile, Violette was outside and alone in the freezing cold. The town of Amoris had very chilled temperatures but Violette had to do what she had to do. However, the two people who were supposed to help her ditched leaving Violette frantically trying to fix the upside down inflatable Santa. She pushed, shoved, and even tried being the Hulk and lifting it from the bottom to make it right side up only to no avail. Out of frustration she punched the inflatable, her sharp ring puncturing the material.

The inflatable bulged, then made a whirring sound as it gradually shrunk leaving the already frantic Violette even more flustered as she tried pushing it back up again. Her knees buckled at the weight of the fabric piling up on top of her until she was lying face first into the snow, with an empty inflatable Santa Claus on her back.

"Shishkabob."


End file.
